El camino para el amor es através del estómago
by Amazona Verde
Summary: El mundo está en la era gourmet... situaciones que no se han mostrado en la serie...One-shots con temática shonen-ai, lectores quedan advertidos, ¡dejen review!


Bien, he decidido en últimos tiempos hacer solamente one-shots debido a que tengo un problemilla cuando escribo fics largos, y el inconveniente radica en falta de tiempo y las nuevas series que van surgiendo y atrapan mi atención; prometo continuar mis otros fics y darles un final, pero lo haré hasta vacaciones de invierno, disculpas por ello -.-.

Por otro lado… he de comentar mi fascinación por la serie de toriko, y si, sé que ha recibido un sin fin de críticas negativas pero en lo personal me encantó… hace mucho que un shonen no me atrapaba de esta manera XD, y es que es graciosa, te enamoras de los personajes y el argumento de la historia es por demás… peculiar (por decir lo menos), y si han leído hasta aquí deben saber que la temática del fic (compuesto de one-shots) será shonen-ai (tal vez evolucione a yaoi, estará por verse); y como los caminos del yaoi son inescrutables XD, la pareja principal será TorikoxKomatsu, realmente, estos dos tienen una relación que da pie con bola para que puedas escribir acerca de ellos… así que si sólo han visto la serie o el manga puede ser un poco chocante, por lo que recomiendo que busquen imágenes en el internet, allí si que inspiran *o*, en especial una página china que…. Ains… bueno en fin, con la debida advertencia espero no encontrarme con el clásico comentario del despistado que dice pestes del género… ¡si no te gusta no leas capullo!, a las personitas que se quedaron… ¡bienvenidas y dejen un comentario, alimento para los escritores fanáticos! :D

Ah! Y disculpen si algún nombre lo escribo mal, apreciaría que me corrigieran si cometo un fallo de ese tipo.

One shot: Cuando el chef entiende el lenguaje del paladar (TorikoxKomatsu)

Existe una isla donde el suelo está cubierto de arroz, las plantas sueltan néctar de azafrán y los mariscos se cosen con la luz del sol… ¡Paella island!; en lo profundo de las montañas heladas los exploradores cuentan que sobrevivieron gracias a unas fuentes termales de chocolate, en la que flotan lirios de malvaviscos… el mundo descubre nuevos ingrediente cada momento, es la Era gourmet, y los que buscan estos manjares son los bishokuya, poderosos guerreros cuyo único objetivo es encontrar el sabor definitivo.

-Komatsu-kun!-un hombre increíblemente bajo pero de complexión fuerte se acercó al jovencito que con esmero comprobaba los sabores de cada platillo, dando órdenes a sus ayudantes, y aunque nunca había mostrado un carácter intimidante sus pinches cumplían al pie de la letra con lo requerido, casi de manera marcial.

-señor… ¿qué sucede?-Komatsu se quitó el sombrero humildemente, preocupado por el tono desesperado del superior; si bien era un restaurant de tres estrellas las continuas visitas de Toriko y Coco (personajes de talla mundial) habían subido drásticamente el índice de ventas, y aunque agradecía que su sueldo tuviera un incremento simplemente la cocina no podía con tanta demanda-¿otra vez estamos sobrecargados?-la última semana habían contratado cinco meseros nuevos, era sorprendente la cantidad de personas que hacían fila a su puerta.

-he escuchado que en una semana volverás a salir de viaje con Toriko-sama…-el hombrecillo le agarró las manos, las lágrimas corriendo dramáticamente por sus mejillas-Komatsu-kun! Este restaurante no saldrá a flote sin tu supervisión!

-jefe… si hemos tenido tantos clientes es porque he podido perfeccionar mi técnica-la mirada del pequeño chef se volvió apasionada-sin Toriko-san no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí, lo que creía imposible se ha vuelto realidad, por favor, comprenda…-el pelinegro bajó la cabeza, aunque arrepentido no dando su brazo a torcer

-Komatsu…-el dueño del hotel asintió respetuosamente, no obstante, se echó de rodillas, con la frente pegada al suelo-pero debo pedirte que te quedes un día más, después de eso puedes irte, por favor…

-¿un día? hablaré con Toriko-san, no creo que haya inconveniente…-distraídamente acarició su barbilla

-¿en serio?-los ojos del jefe brillaron con esperanza- ¡te lo agradezco! ¡te daré una bonificación!

-a propósito… ¿cuál es el motivo?-el chef parpadeó, dándose cuenta que el pedido era inusual- ¿vendrá alguien importante?-los grandes ojos negros lo miraron con curiosidad.

-el cabecilla de la corporación dragón…-el hombrecillo tembló, eran conocidas las rabietas que algunos de sus integrantes hacían en los restaurantes donde no les gustaba la comida-es un secreto a voces su relación con la mafia china… si no fuera tan importante no te lo pediría de esta manera.

El pequeño cocinero tragó con fuerza ¡¿mafia china?

XD XD XD XD XD XD

-A todos los ingredientes de este mundo ¡gracias por la comida!-un hombre de contextura imponente pero rostro amigable dio un fuerte aplauso, dándose a la tarea de hincarle el diente a un pedazo de carne- el conejo gigante de esta isla tiene un músculo flexible bajo en grasa, anormalmente suave… Komatsu me comentó una vez que eso se debía a su dieta… una planta que ayuda a ablandar la carne…-habló para sí, sacando un pequeño portátil del pantalón, desde que estrechara su relación con los otros reyes celestiales revisaba con regularidad los mensajes, algo molesto para alguien que no gustaba de los botones pequeños; sin embargo, valía la pena si alguno de esos textos provenían de su pequeño amigo, hacía una semana que no se veían y lo extrañaba sinceramente, cazar no era lo mismo sin él, pero comprendía que sus estilos de vida eran diferentes, mientras el mundo entero era la mesa de Toriko, el mundo de Komatsu se reducía a cuatro paredes, un delicioso universo al que le gustaba entrar con regularidad.

-ahhhh… estoy satisfecho…-mientras limpiaba sus dientes con un pedazo de madera observó su alrededor, notando algunas plantas y hongos de diferentes colores-no estoy muy familiarizado con la herbolaria, pero tienen buena pinta…-se dijo con entusiasmo, cortando un generoso racimo-espero que le sirvan a Komatsu

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

-Toriko-san… ¿estás molesto?-Komatsu preguntó un poco dudativo, notando la expresión de pocos amigos que había puesto el peliazul-de seguro tenías otras cosas que hacer ¿verdad?, lo siento Toriko-san… es que el jefe me lo pidió tan fervientemente que no pude negarme.

-¿eh? ¡no! No estoy enojado contigo Komatsu, esas cosas pasan-explicó con rapidez el alto hombre, sonriendo tanto que se veía forzado, por supuesto que no estaba molesto con su amigo… pero la situación le cabreaba, y mucho, había hecho planes para los días que pasarían juntos, que le quitaran ese pequeño placer le ponía irritable, aún sabiendo que era un capricho infantil no podía evitarlo- ¡por cierto! Mira lo que traje… no estaba muy seguro si te servirían-de su mochila sacó una pequeña bolsa donde podía apreciarse un racimo de plantas variopintas en perfectas condiciones.

-son hierbas de pista!-gritó el más pequeño con emoción, agarrando el llamativo arbusto con cuidado reverencial-crecen en lo profundo de la selva y cada color tiene un sabor particular… pero este espécimen parece un mosaico de colores-las pupilas del cocinero brillaban-si las trituro sobre un poco de carne de ave real su sabor ha de ser delicioso… y lo mejor es que no tengo idea de a qué sabrá…-con la pasión inundando su voz volteó hacia su compañero- ¿quieres probar Toriko-san?

-por supuesto!-con una sonrisa el bishokuya acarició los cabellos negros, siguiéndole, como era de esperarse el resto del personal lo miró azorado, aunque menos sorprendidos que la primera vez, estar en la misma cocina que una leyenda era alucinante… pero ver la relación que su pequeño jefe y el enorme cazador mantenían era aún más sorprendente.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

-Y entonces un nido de serpientes-murciélagos me atacó… mmm… esto está delicioso…-Toriko comía su plato número veinte, y aunque Komatsu se encontraba sentado a su lado un pequeño círculo los rodeaba, obviamente los ayudantes se mantenían embelesados e incrédulos ante las historias del hombre.

-jajaja, siempre terminas en un buen lío-concilió amigablemente el bajito chef, y como conocedor en primera mano de lo que Toriko era capaz de hacer pensó que aquella anécdota, aunque increíble, era menos sorprendente que otras de sus aventuras… por supuesto, refiriéndonos a las habilidades del bishokuya, el solo pensamiento de enfrentarse a un serpiente-murciélago ocasionándole un escalofrío.

-¿y cuál es el motivo de nuestro retraso?-preguntó Toriko con la boca llena, percibiendo el ambiente oscuro que se apoderó de los otros cocineros- ¿qué sucede?

-el cabecilla de la corporación dragón vendrá mañana-comentó despreocupadamente Komatsu, recogiendo los platos de Toriko.

-pero jefe!-intervino uno de sus ayudantes-esos tipos rentaron el hotel completo… y es conocida su nivel de brutalidad si no les gusta la comida…-era palpable la inseguridad en sus palabras

-entonces tenemos que cocinar tan bien que no puedan criticar nada ¿verdad?-preguntó Komatsu tranquilamente a su equipo de trabajo, el cual le observaba con asombro

-jefe… ¡si! Si usted nos dirige todo saldrá bien-el entusiasmo corrió como una ola, no obstante, siendo Toriko tan intuitivo, pudo oler el aroma de preocupación y estrés que inundaba a su compañero

-¿puedo dormir en el hotel?-pregunto el peliazual repentinamente, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida

-Toriko-san… sabes que puedes quedarte en mi departamento-comentó con extrañeza Komatsu, acostumbrado a recibir la intempestiva visita de su amigo, obviamente, el pequeño chef no distinguió los ojos desenfocados de sus ayudantes, que escuchaban la conversación estupefactos, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-pero tú no irás a casa ¿verdad?- sonrió Toriko con todos los dientes, en el proceso enseñando sus particulares caninos

-Toriko-san…-murmuró conmovido el pelinegro, alagado con el apoyo de su amigo

-usted también está preocupado jefe… y va a quedarse a trabajar toda la noche-el grupito de ayudantes lloraba a moco tendido-¡cuente con nosotros!

Toriko sonrió al tiempo que bebía una botella de sake, en cierta manera, Komatsu también era un rey en su área.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

-ufff…-Komatsu bostezó fuertemente, sirviendo un poco de la salsa que había creado para probarla, el sabor logrando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos-delicioso…¡chicos!-al voltear enmudeció al instante, sonriendo mientras los miraba dormitar, el único que se mantenía despierto era Toriko, su fuerte mirada clavada en su figura-lamento quitarte tu tiempo Toriko-san… pero creo que esto les gustará a los de la corporación dragón-vertió un poco de la salsa en un vasito y de un salto llegó hasta el hombre, que extrañamente se mantenía en silencio-quisiera tu opinión

-nunca había visto a alguien tan concentrado-dijo Toriko cuando tuvo al otro frente a él, su voz se mostraba llena de admiración-en serio, una presencia tan densa que… ssstttfff-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al percibir el extraño aroma- eso es…-con lentitud agarró el vasito que traía su amigo, bebiéndolo, su boca salivando sin poder evitarlo-quiero más…

-espera… Toriko-san ¡eso es para el banquete de esta tarde!…-Komatsu protegió con su cuerpo la olla, él y sus ayudantes evitando que el hombretón se acabara la salsa en un descuido

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

-¡La corporación dragón está aquí!-un muchacho que a todas luces parecía un macarra entró groseramente al hotel, detrás de él un desfile de veinte hombres hizo su aparición, uno más amenazador que el anterior, detrás de ellos un joven que no debía rebasar los quince años y un anciano fueron escoltados hasta la mesa principal.

-buenas tardes, soy el jefe de meseros, ¿alguna bebida que quieran ordenar?-preguntó, haciendo un chasquido con los dedos para que con rapidez repartieran los menús.

-¿qué demonios es esto?-se quejó uno de los guardaespaldas, aventando la carta al adolescente que le atendía-obviamente no venimos a pedir cosas del menú… dígale a su chef que queremos verle

-pero… ¿por qué motivo?-una mirada del anciano logró que el mesero tragara con dificultad-de… de inmediato-

XD XD XD XD XD XD

-mucho gusto, dijeron que deseaban verme-Komatsu se quitó el sombrero, su actitud sencilla siendo percibida al instante

-¿este es el cocinero que viaja con los legendarios reyes celestiales? ¡me toman el pelo!-se carcajeó uno de los hombres, pegando a la mesa con fuerza, su risa siendo desagradable incluso para sus compañeros

-cállate Zaku-ordenó el quinceañero, mirando con seriedad al de altura más pequeña- ¿es verdad que conoces al legendario advino capaz de matar con un toque?-

Komatsu lo miró con duda, ¿adivino… matar con un toque?- ah! Te refieres a Coco-san!-dijo con entusiasmo al entender- cosas como la fortuna no existen, Coco-san es capaz de ver nuestros destinos porque sus ojos son especiales… y es un hombre muy gentil, jamás lastimaría a nadie-afirmó con vehemencia, pese a su miedo a la mafia no dudando en proteger el nombre de sus amigos.

El jovencito asintió, dándose por satisfecho- ¿y el legendario Torik….-

-basta de tanta cháchara!- interrumpió el viejo, tosiendo un poco-aunque eres mi nieto tu mayor enemigo es la juventud, debes mostrarte más amenazador o no te respetaran ¡y tu!-ante el súbito grito Komatsu brincó-no me importa lo que haya en el menú… sorpréndeme...

Una mirada de determinación apareció en los ojos del pelinegro -¡si, enseguida!

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

-bien…. Mientras terminamos de arreglar los platos sírvanles las bebidas… ¾ de agua de cascada burbujeante y ¼ de néctar rosado… ¡de selva, no de bosque!-aclaró al ver que su ayudante se dirigía al estante equivocado, limpiando el sudor de su frente, terminando de freír los últimos vegetales al tiempo que ponía una cremilla en el congelador, ésta sería parte del postre en poco tiempo.

-¿todo bien?-Toriko levantó una ceja, el nerviosismo en el equipo podía olerse a kilómetros, pero Komatsu desprendía un estrés poco saludable.

-no te preocupes Toriko-san… los clientes son un poco más exigentes de lo que creí, es todo-respondió con voz suave, terminando de adornar el último plato- ¡muy bien! Meseros… chicos…-llamó, viendo hacia sus propios ayudantes-Cada uno lleve un plato- se miraron entre sí, no entendiendo el porqué, cuando cada mesero podía llevar tres platos a la vez-vamos a servir a cada cliente…-el pequeño chef sonrió, la atención del peliazul siendo atraída de inmediato.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

-¡Hasta que aparecen! Habían tardado una eternidad…-comentó uno de los listillos, sin embargo, el delicioso aroma logrando que aplacara sus ímpetus, un hilillo de saliva escurriendo hasta su barbilla.

-destapa-pidió Komatsu al primer mesero, el cual colocó el platillo frente a uno de los guaruras –espere un momento…-el ojinegro le observó por un segundo, no permitiendo que agarrara sus cubiertos-piel un tanto arrugada es síntoma de que toma poco agua… heridas en su rostro con rápida cicatrización… tiene una buena oxidación…-con rapidez trituró un par de hierbas, colocándolas por encima de la carne-¡que lo disfrute!

Y el ejemplo anterior se repitió con cada uno de los clientes, observando las particularidades de cada uno para colocar cierto número de especies; aunque el platillo era el mismo las hierbas daban un sabor único, adecuado al paladar de cada uno de ellos.

El silencio reinó en la siguiente media hora, los hombres lloraban por el sabor tan sublime, cada uno de los ingredientes armonizado, una explosión de sentidos estallando en sus bocas; al final trajeron el postre, un sencillo pudín cubierto de una extraña natilla.

-¿qué demonios..? ¿pudín? Y se llaman hotel de tres estrellas…-a pesar de las protestas los abusivos no dudaron en comerse el postre con gula, haciendo sonidos de placer ante el manjar que se derretía entre sus labios.

-ha estado delicioso Komatsu-kun-halagó el joven del grupo, limpiando con delicadeza su mejilla, sonriendo-tu reputación te abala.

-¿reputación? Sólo soy un principiante jajaja-el cocinero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no acostumbrado a las adulaciones.

-estuvo bien… pero esperaba un poco más…-criticó el anciano con mala leche, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus ojos, prueba inequívoca de lo delicioso que había estado.

-abuelo!-contradijo el nieto con rapidez, levantándose, pero para su mala suerte fue demasiado tarde.

-¿escuchaste? El jefe no está complacido!-uno de los guardaespaldas agarró a Komatsu agresivamente de la pechera, zarandeándolo-no puedo creer que sirvan una comida de tan mala calidad al cabecilla de la corporación dragón…

-¡no era una mala comida! Lo siento Komatsu-kun-intentó remediar el menor, siendo detenido por el viejo, obligándolo a sentarse-sabes que esto está mal…

-no niego que el sabor era bueno ¿pero porque utilizaron ingredientes tan mundanos?-el vejete miró con desprecio al plato, que brillaba de limpio.

-¡pero si no dejaste nada!-objetó con justa razón el adolescente, notando que sus subordinados tenían un resultado similar- ¡a todos les gustó! Este chef lo que merece es un elogio… ¡es poco honorable!

-¿Qué vas a saber de honor? Eres demasiado joven… eso siempre trae ingenuidad y estupidez-ante la dura afirmación el muchachito guardó silencio, no sabiendo como rebatirlo.

-¡vamos a la cocina! No vamos a permitir que otro cliente desafortunado pruebe esta inmundicia de comida ¿verdad?-gritó uno de los pandilleros, siendo seguido por algunos camaradas.

Al entrar se toparon de lleno con las estufas, el aroma de las ollas atrayendo su atención-esta porquería de salsa no se vendería ni como comida para perro-rió uno de los sujetos, aventando al suelo la sustancia, que se esparció como sangre café sobre el suelo.

No obstante, los mafiosos quedaron paralizados de miedo, aunque no habían volteado sintieron una aterradora presencia a sus espaldas.

-¿por qué hicieron algo como eso?-Toriko tenía los brazos en tensión, furioso, observando el duro trabajo de su compañero esparcido por el suelo-¿saben cuantas horas tardó Komatsu en prepararla bastardo?-de un solo golpe derribó a tres de los esbirros, sacándolos a empujones de la cocina-no tienen derecho a pisar este lugar… no merecían comer lo que Komatsu preparó con sus propias manos-tanta era su furia que partió una mesa por la mitad, mirando con rabia a los que aún se encontraban sentados.

-nosotros… ¡nosotros lo sentimos mucho!-al reconocer el rostro iracundo el joven heredero se inclinó respetuosamente.

-nadie de la corporación dragón pide disculpas a un cocinero que…-pero las palabras del anciano fueron interrumpidas por una cachetada.

-cállate de una buena vez! El hombre frente a ti es uno de los legendarios reyes legendarios, Toriko-sama, ¿crees que alguien de su fama defendería a un cocinero de pacotilla? ¡viejo estúpido! Si lo quisiera ya estuvieras muerto!-gritó el adolescente con la valentía recobrada, mirando a sus ayudantes-recojan a los heridos y llévenlos a la camioneta-ordenó, poniendo pies en polvorosa, preocupado de la mirada animal que tenía el bishokuya.

-¿creen que podrán irse así como así? Ustedes tiraron la comida de Komatsu…-sin embargo, Toriko no atendía a razones, su nariz aún oliendo la salsa desperdiciada, el delicioso platillo que no podría probar porque esos cabrones lo habían arrojado al piso…

-Toriko-san-Komatsu lo agarró del brazo, sonriendo, la presencia intimidante tan familiar que no le provocaba temor-puedo preparar más…

-grrrr….-aunque menos visibles los colmillos del peliazul sobresalían, dándole una apariencia feroz

-la receta está en mi memoria, haré una olla sólo para ti-prometió con tranquilidad el pequeño chef, no pudiendo creer que Toriko se preocupara por algo tan insignificante… se sentía feliz.

-¿en serio?-las venas en los brazos y rostro del cazador desaparecieron, los músculos relajándose, el traje naranja volviendo a su estado original.

-por supuesto!-Komatsu sonrió, no pudiendo evitar ocultar su felicidad

-bien-Toriko asintió conforme, dándole la espalda al grupo de mafiosos-largo de aquí.

-mis sinceras disculpas-dijo el heredero más joven antes de retirarse, suspirando- sólo a mi abuelo se le ocurre molestar al amante de uno de los reyes celestiales-murmuró para sí, negando, pensando que tendría que donar una generosa cantidad de dinero para que el incidente quedara olvidado.

END

Jajaja como me divertí con el inicio, me imaginaba diciendo ¡Paella island! Con la misma vocecita pervertida del narrador XD.

Ok, solo quiero mencionar que en la historia ellos no tienen aún ninguna relación, pero su unión es tan estrecha e íntima que los que le rodean dan por sentado que se traen algo, no sé… me gusta los preámbulos donde todo el mundo sabe que la parejita esta coladita por el otro pero pasa una eternidad para que se den cuenta… mi parte niña supongo XD, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero reviews!


End file.
